In general, an instrument cluster is provided in front of a driver's seat of a vehicle, and various instruments are provided in the instrument cluster, which display vehicle states such as a driving speed of the vehicle, an engine RPM, a quantity of fuel, and the like, so a driver will know the vehicle states. Analog type and digital type instruments are used as the instruments of the cluster, and a pointer rotatably provided in the analog type instrument indicates gradations formed in a dial.
The pointer provided in the instrument cluster in the related art emits light emitted by an illumination device to provide visibility to a driver in order to allow the driver to identify the point even when it is dark, such as during night driving.
FIG. 6 is a diagram schematically illustrating a light transferring path of a pointer for an instrument cluster for a vehicle in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, the pointer for the instrument cluster in the related art includes a pointer blade 1 that, to emit light, receives light emitted by a light source (not illustrated) installed below a dial 4, a blade supporter 2 rotatably supporting the pointer blade 1 above the dial 4, and a pointer cap 3 covering one side of the pointer blade 1, wherein the pointer blade 1 indicating the gradation of the dial 4 emits the light emitted by the light source to indicate vehicle state information displayed in an instrument of the instrument cluster even when it is dark.
However, the pointer for the instrument cluster in the related art has a structure in which the light from the light source is concentrated on the center of the pointer cap 3, and as a result, a residual portion (indirect light portion) that penetrates the blade supporter 2 is low in luminance of illumination, the residual portion being a portion other than a portion (direct light portion) where the pointer blade 1 directly receives light of the light emitted by the light source.
In other words, the pointer for the instrument cluster in the related art has a problem of nonuniformity of illumination, due to insufficient illumination at an end of the pointer blade, because the light of the light source is not sufficiently transferred to the end of the pointer blade.
The problem more clearly occurs as the length of the pointer blade increases, and in particular, when the light source has a white color, because the light source then has a shorter wavelength than a light source having a red color, and as a result, the problem of nonuniformity of illumination becomes further noticeable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.